The specification relates to Personal Safety Messages (“PSM message” if singular, “PSM messages” if plural). In particular, this specification relates to PSM message-based device discovery for a vehicular mesh network.
Vehicle control systems are becoming increasingly popular. One example of a vehicle control system is an Advanced Driver Assistance System (“ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural).
ADAS systems provide one or more autonomous features to the vehicles which include these ADAS systems. For example, an ADAS system may monitor the position of a vehicle relative to the lane in which the vehicle is traveling, and if the vehicle begins to swerve outside of that lane the ADAS system may take remedial action by repositioning the vehicle so that the vehicle stays in the lane or providing a notification to a driver of the vehicle so that the driver knows that they need to take action to remedy the situation.
Some vehicles include a sufficient number and quality of autonomous features that they are considered to be autonomous vehicles.
Modern vehicles include vehicle systems (e.g., ADAS systems, autonomous driving systems, infotainment systems, etc.) which require constant and stable access to a computer network (e.g., the Internet) to provide their functionality.